To Be A Pair
by Prince Cavallone
Summary: Dino opened the door and saw something unexpected. What did he see that makes him felt so hurt?


**To Be A Pair**

A/N: This is my first D18 and also first Katekyo Hitman Reborn's fanfiction. Sorry for the bad grammar mistakes.

_Italic words- flashback_

Dino walks across the road excitedly, knowing that his student, or rather his lover is waiting for him. He is wearing his usual jacket outside of his shirt with long sleeves and newly bought jeans. It took him quite some time to choose those clothes. After all, this is the very first time that Hibari had asked to meet him since he had arrived in Italy.

This morning, the Cavallone boss had received a phone call from his precious student when he was discussing some family matters with his right hand man, Romario. He was surprised, but there was no time for him to daydream. If he wasted any time, then Hibari will probably just hung up.

"_Oh, Kyoya. What's the matter? You don't usually –" _

"_Come to my hotel in the afternoon later." Hibari finished what he ought to say and hung up immediately, without wasting any time._

_Dino was confused for a moment, but he got happy immediately and went to dress himself up._

The blond realises that he is a few minutes earlier than the promised time when he almost reaches Hibari's room. However, he doubt Hibari will go anywhere else since he hates crowd so much.

Dino opens Hibari's room softly. He must have been too excited to see his lover since he even forgotten to knock the door. This is very unusual for the Cavallone boss since he was always well known for his politeness all these times.

"Kyo –"

He did not manage to call his name as his eyes could not believe the image created in front of him.

Mukuro Rokudo has his hands on Kyoya Hibari's shoulders, as he slowly moves towards him. Hibari closes one of his eyes, leaving his left eye still widely opened. He shows no signs of anger nor struggles. Their lips are about to meet each other.

However, Dino need not to see anymore. That's all that he should see, not the things that will make him feel worse than how he is feeling right now. He closes the door softly and walks out of the hotel as soon as possible.

He felt his heart breaking into pieces. He felt numb. It's hard to believe, but he felt like if someone is to attack him right now, he would not even move one step. He might as well just wait there, waiting for death to take place.

Tears start to roll down both of his eyes with his right eye hiding behind his hair. He allows himself to drop onto the floor and he sobs quietly at the side of the street. People who pass by looked at him, but dare not ask if he's alright. Perhaps, they are afraid that the blond will put on his anger on them or they just simply do not want to be a busy body.

Hibari suddenly felt as if there is someone staring at Mukuro and him from the door, but it must be an imagination of his since there is no one standing at the door. Not anymore.

"Oi, where are you looking?" Mukuro asked the shorter guy angrily.

"Can you please pay attention when someone is teaching you something that you want to learn?" Mukuro continues as Hibari ignores him once again.

"Leave." Hibari says with his monotone voice.

"He's coming soon." This time, Hibari says it with a soft voice.

"Do you know what you need to do later?" Mukuro asks Hibari.

"I just need to do like what you told me, isn't it?" Hibari asked him, although it did not seem like he needed a reply back.

"Well then, I shall go now before he comes. After all, I don't think that I will get any gratitude from this ungrateful guy over here." Hibari ignores him once again. With that Mukuro leaves, leaving him alone.

…

About five hours had passed since the promised time, Hibari is still waiting for his tutor in his hotel room, but Dino is still not there. He is very sure that the blond would definitely not forget their date. At first, he thought maybe he had a lot of work to do. After all, he is the boss of Cavallone family, obviously he will be busy. But then again, he will at least make a call to tell his beloved student that he might be late or something.

Hibari starts to worry. _What if he got into a dangerous situation on the way here? What if he really wanted to come but couldn't?_

Hibari then decides not to wait anymore, he will go and find what happened to Dino. He leaves his room and rushes to Cavallone mansion. The moment he reaches there, Romario comes to greet him.

"Hibari-san, what's the matter?" Romario asked politely.

"Where is the bucking bronco?"

"Boss went out and he's not back yet, and here I thought he went out to meet you."

"Do you know what time will he be back?" Hibari asked him calmly.

"Boss says that he might come home quite late today. Hibari-san, if you don't mind, would you like to go in and take a seat while waiting for our boss?" Hibari gives no response. Romario then brings him into the mansion; offer him a cup of tea before leaving him alone.

Hibari wakes up to find himself in Dino's room, with a blanket on top of him. Romario must have put it on for him when he was asleep. He wakes up from the chair and approach to the window. It is already in the morning, but it is raining heavily outside, and Dino still has not come back.

"Where are you, Dino?" He whispers quietly to himself. He then hears some footsteps and a conversation outside of the room.

"Boss, where have you been for the whole night?" He hears Romario's voice.

"I am sorry, Romario. I just suddenly felt like walking around." Dino tries to explain to his right hand man. Before Romario could say anything else, Hibari interrupted them. Knowing both of them will have a lot of things to talk about, Romario leaves so that they can finally have the freedom to start their conversation without any interruption.

"Oi, so you're finally back. Where in the world did you go yesterday?" Hibari asks his tutor angrily.

"None of your business."

"None of my business? Did you forget what I told you yesterday? I asked you to come to my hotel room, why did you not turn up there?"

"Aren't you busy yesterday?"

"What are you talking? I was waiting for you the whole day!"

"Wait for me? Stop joking. Why in the world would you wait for me?" Before Hibari manages to say anything, Dino continues, "It's enough. Please go back, Kyoya."

"No, I am not going back until you give me a proper explanation."

"Well, then I will go out instead."

Dino runs out of his mansion, allowing himself to stay under the rain right now. He keeps running, trying hard to not look back at Hibari who is chasing him from behind. Hibari keeps calling Dino's name, but his voice was ignored. Hibari then runs faster as he grabs Dino right arm, stopping him from running.

"Let go of me!" Dino yells as he struggles to free his arm from Hibari's.

"What's wrong with you, Dino? I kept on waiting for you yesterday, but you did not come at all. I was so worried if anything had happened to you."

"Stop lying!" Dino flings his hand away roughly from Hibari's hand.

"Lying? What are you talking about?" Hibari asked in confusion.

"I saw it, everything. You and Mukuro, both of you were so close, he… he was kissing you." Tears start to roll down Dino's cheek as he uses his right hand to cover his face from Hibari.

"If you do not wish to go out with me, then why don't you just tell me honestly? You do not need to go so far to let me see you kissing another guy. Do you know how terrible and hurt I felt yesterday? I felt so lonely, so stupid. I –"

Hibari grabs Dino's right arm that the blond is using to cover his wet face and pull him closer to him. He holds Dino's cheek and places his soft lips onto his. He continues kissing him until Dino pushes him away.

"What are you doing, Kyoya? Stop this."

"Listen here, Dino! You are the only person that I will love for my whole life. My heart will never be able to let anyone replace you. You get it?"

Before Dino could say anything else, Hibari pulls him closer and plants a short kiss onto his lips. Then, he pulls Dino into his embrace with his left hand holding Dino's head.

"I asked Mukuro to teach me how to kiss correctly. We did not kiss, he only thought me how to kiss, and our lips did not touch each other at all." Hibari explains.

"Kyoya…"

"I actually planned a lot of things of what we can do yesterday, but you did not come. I was really worried about you. Please Dino, do not scare me like this again."

"I am sorry, Kyoya. I am really sorry for making you worry, and also not trusting you enough. I am sorry." Hearing no response, Dino now hug Hibari as he whispers to him, "Kyoya, I really, really love you."

"Me too." Hibari then breaks the hug as he kisses Dino again.


End file.
